Show me what you've got Inuyasha
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: It was out of pure luck. Inuyasha was only meant to return a book to KAgome but instead he got some steamy sex. Lemon one-shot


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note: I've been really bored lately and I've decided to make this story. Also, I suggest that you listen to the song 'Digital love' by 'Daft Punk' before reading this fanfic. Lemon ONE-SHOT.

* * *

><p>"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha as she made her way to the well.<p>

Inuyasha grunted "Kagome! Don't you dare go down that well or I swe-" he was cut off by Kagome.

"SIT BOY!" He slammed into the ground again. Kagome huffed "I really need to study for this test Inuyasha. Please?" she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she's got and then said in a baby cute voice "I pwomise I'll be bawk waiter. Pwease Inu?" she pouted, battling her eyes at him as he got off the ground.

"Damn wench. Don't you give me those eyes" he snarled. She battled her eyes at him again. He snorted "I made these puppy dog eyes. You can't out do me".

She pouted again. "Pwease Inu?" she battled her eyes again making her even cuter. "Pwease Inu?" she sniffed turning her head away from him so he couldn't see her fake tears.

Inuyasha stuttered "Uh Kagome" he turned her head so she was looking at him and saw tears. "Uh please Kagome. Don't cry. I'll let you do the test. Just please don't cry." He pulled her into a hug.

Kagome grinned against his haori then pulled out of his embrace "Thank you Inu" she quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and ran over to the well. She called back to his stunned figure "I'll see you tomorrow" and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment trying to figure out if she kissed him or not_. 'Did she just kiss me?' _he thought. He sighed. _'Oh well. I'll see her tomorrow'_

**~On the other side of the well~**

Kagome landed on the dirt floor of the well. _'I can't believe he let me go because of a few fake tears'_ she thought while climbing our of the well and walking towards the house. She opened the front door and called out "Mama! Souta! Jii-chan! I'm home!" No one answered. "That's odd" she said walking to the kitchen. She found a note on the kitchen table. It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_We are off today for a spa treatment that your grandfather won at his bingo the other night and will be gone until Friday. Hope to see you soon._

_Love Mama, Souta and Jii-chan._

Kagome sighed checked the date of today. It was currently Sunday and her family won't be back until Friday. She sighed and walked up to her room. She went to her drawers and got some underwear and bra and placed them on her bed. She stripped out of her clothes and wrapped her towel around her body and made her way to the bathroom. 'I really need a shower' she thought as she closed the door and walked into the shower humming a tune. She turned on the water and started singing to herself

"_Last night I had a dream about you  
>In this dream I'm dancing right beside you<br>And it looked like everyone was having fun  
>the kind of feeling I've waited so long"<br>_

'Inuyasha' she though as she continued singing.

_"Don't stop come a little closer  
>As we jam the rhythm gets stronger<br>There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
>We were dancing all night long<br>_  
><em>The time is right to put my arms around you<br>You're feeling right  
>You wrap your arms around too<br>But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
>Before I knew it this dream was all gone<br>_  
><em>Ooh I don't know what to do<br>About this dream and you  
>I wish this dream comes true<em>

Ooh I don't know what to do  
>About this dream and you<br>We'll make this dream come true"

Kagome continued humming the song as the instrumental part came up as she turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around herself and looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed "No wonder Inuyasha doesn't love me the way I love him" she put her head down "I'm not like Kikyou and I never will be" she grabbed the hair brush and started combing her hair when she heard something from outside the door. Her eyes narrowed down to the door. "Who's there?" she called out. "Show yourself". She watched as the door opened and the person showed themselves to her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome" the person said.

**~Earlier with Inuyasha~**

"Damn wench. She just has to leave after she gives me a kiss on the cheek and now I keep thinking about her. Dammit all" he grunted. He was currently walking back to Keade's hut when he saw Shippo leaping towards him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha" the kit shouted as he made his way over to him.

Inuyasha sighed as the kit was now standing in front of him "What do you want Shippo? Kagome went back to her own time"

"Kagome forgot one of her books. I thought she would need it so can you go give it to her?" Shippo said holding up a book.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and took the book from his hands. He looked at the cover. It had a picture of a man and a woman holding each other as the sun was setting. It read 'Romeo and Juliet' Inuyasha smirked _'lucky the wench taught me how to read'_ he turned back to the young kit "I'll take this back to Kagome. You go back to the village okay Shippo"

Shippo nodded "Okay. See you later Inuyasha" he said as she turned and leapt off back to the village.

Inuyasha smirked and made his way to the well. "See you soon Kagome" he smirked before jumping into the well and letting the blue light surround him as he crossed time. He landed in Kagome's era soon after.

He jumped out of the well and made his way over to Kagome house. He jumped onto the roof and opened her bedroom window, carefully stepping inside. He looked around '_no sign of her'_ he thought as he made his way over to her bed. He sat down and felt something under him. He moved aside and eyed the pieces of fabric that were lying there. He picked up the piece with the two straps (the bra) and sniffed it. _'It has Kagome's scent on it'_ he thought before putting it down and lifting the other piece (the underwear) and sniffing it enough to make his mouth water _'this one smells like Kagome when she's aroused'_ he took another sniff of it, just enough to make his eyes roll back. He regretfully placed it back on her bed and started walking down the hallway. He passed the bathroom when he heard Kagome's voice from the other side. He stood at the door with his ear against the door and listened to her voice.

"_The time is right to put my arms around you  
>You're feeling right<br>You wrap your arms around too  
>But suddenly I feel the shining sun<br>Before I knew it this dream was all gone  
><em>  
><em>Ooh I don't know what to do<br>About this dream and you  
>I wish this dream comes true<em>

Ooh I don't know what to do  
>About this dream and you<br>We'll make this dream come true"

He heard the water turn off and pressed his ear closer to the door as he heard Kagome talking.

"No wonder Inuyasha doesn't love me the way I love him. I'm not like Kikyou and I never will be." Kagome said.

Inuyasha took his ear off the door and whispered out loud accidentally "Is that what you really think Kagome? I don't love you?"

"Who's there? Show yourself" he heard Kagome say from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha sighed out loud "It's now or never" he whispered to himself. He turned the door knob and opened it wide enough to step inside. He watched as Kagome's expression. "Kagome" he breathed out.

"Inu…Yasha?" she stuttered as she gripped her towel "What are you doing here?" she watched as he stepped closer to her.

He stopped in front of her small figure _'I never realized how small you are'_ he thought. He took another step forward and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He heard a small gasp escape her lips and she smiled, burying his nose into the heir inhaling her scent.

Kagome stood perfectly still as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. 'Inuyasha' she thought as she too, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body.

The two just stood I each other's embrace for a little while until Inuyasha said in a tiny whisper that only she was able to hear "Kagome," he started, pulling out of her embrace and looking down at her hypnotizing chocolate orbs. He took a deep breath 'It's now or never' he thought. "Kagome… you are my savior, my first friend and my best friend," he said, still looking into her eyes "You are a miko that is 500 years in the future from where I came from. You are the reincarnation of the woman I loved back then," he said looking into the eyes of the woman he now loved, which were starting to be filled with tears.

Kagome pulled out of his embrace and turned around. She didn't want him to see her crying. Kagome let out a deep breath and looked back at Inuyasha. She bravely looked at him from top to bottom before saying "Inuyasha…" she said in a too shaky voice. She let out another deep breath "if I were just the reincarnation of Kikyou, then why are you here? If you love Kikyou so much, then why don't you go back don the well and live with her then. Go back to the feudal era and go with her to hell. Isn't that what you want instead of staying with your useless jewel shard detector" she said, tears coming out of her beautiful eyes.

"Kagome" Inuyasha tried reasoning with her but she shook her head

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. Go to Kikyou. You love her right? Then I want you to be happy and be with her. Don't worry about me. I still have Sango and Miroku and Shippo to keep me company." More tears escaping her eyes.

Inuyasha stood in shock at what she just said to him. He blinked a few times and then used his demonic speed to get her pinned against the wall, his hands around her waist and her body pressed against his. He looked down at her frightened figure.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a shaky voice. She was scared and Inuyasha knew it.

Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair again inhaling her scent before saying "I love you Kagome" his voice only loud enough for her to hear. "I have for a long time now and I was just afraid to accept the fact that you are so much better then Kikyou" he pulled away for a while and looked at her beautiful face. She was beaming at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and tears of joy coming out of her eyes. "You taught me how to be kind Kagome. Taught me how to smile and care for people, but the thing that you taught me the most…" he trailed off and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and short and he yearned for more. He looked into her eyes again before continuing what he was saying "was to love you. I love you Kagome and I always will. I promise to be faithful in every way possible" he kissed her forehead "Kagome," he took a deep breath "will you do the honor or becoming my best friend, my love and my mate for the rest of our lives?"

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha filled with joy. She smiled from ear to ear and launched herself at him. She crashed her lips against his and kissed him with all the passion in the world. They separated a few moments later, both gasping for air and looking at each other with all the meaning in the world. Kagome stood up her tippy-toes and whispered in his ear "Make love to me Inuyasha"

Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style and quickly carried her back to her room and throwing her onto the bed softly where he then pounced on her, mindful not to crush her with his weight and placed his lips upon hers. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered into her ear "My pleasure" that made Kagome tingle with excitement and lust.

**WARNING! WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS PART!**

Inuyasha placed his lips over hers once again and kissed her with all the passion he was able to give her. He moaned into the kiss as she opened her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her cavern and fought against her tongue. Obviously winning and then released his mouth from hers and then looked down and to see that she was still covered by the towel. He brought his hand up to the tip of the towel and ripped off her body, and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He looked at the goddess beneath him with lust filled eyes. He licked his lips and attacked one of her breasts.

"Oh… Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out as he sucked on her breast. He continued sucking and Kagome kept moaning. Inuyasha then slipped one of his clawed fingers into her wet cavern.

He released the perked nipple he was sucking and crawled down to her slick folds and pumped his finger in and out of her. "OOOHHH! URGH! Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned out as he added another finger into her and pumped faster. "OH… Inu-yasha" she moaned "I-I th-ink I'm go-nna AAGGHH!" she almost moaned and screamed as she released her cum onto his fingers.

Inuyasha took his fingers out of her slick folds and brought his fingers up to his mouth and clicked them clean. He then took of his haori and hakama pants and stood above her in all his naked glory.

Kagome started up at him, memorizing his muscular arms, his perfectly sculpted chest and abs, to his muscular legs and then finally eyeing his manhood, erect and hard. She licked her lips and pulled Inuyasha's hand so his lips were on hers once again and his manhood touching her slick folds. Kagome then flipped them over so that he was lying on his back and she was straddling his hips. She crawled over him so that she was in perfect view of his ears. She suddenly took one of his ears into her mouth and sucked the tip.

Inuyasha moaned and then spotted her chest right above his head. He spotted one of her perked breasts right above his mouth and he sat up just enough so Kagome wouldn't stop her ministrations on his ears and took the breast in his mouth and sucked.

Kagome gasped and released his ear. Inuyasha moaned against her breast and sucked harder, Kagome pushed her breast towards his mouth and gripped his hair. She gasped out loud and slid his fingers into her hair and brought them up to his ears and started to rub them.

Inuyasha released her breast and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome continued rubbing his ears and then heard a purr sound coming from the hanyou beneath her. She let go of his ears and crawled down so that she would kiss his lips again. She kissed his again and their tongues battled in a constant war for dominance, with Inuyasha obviously winning. She then separated from the kiss and crawled down so that she was aligned with his erect manhood. She suddenly took him in her mouth.

"Oh God Kagome" he moaned out as she continued her sweet torture on his manhood. She licked the underside of his shaft and tried to take up as much as she could take. Inuyasha's eyes had rolled back as he felt Kagome sucked harder and then pulsed within her mouth. "OH GOD! KAGOME! I-I thi-nk I'm go-ing to cum… argh!" Inuyasha moaned out as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

Kagome sucked all of his cum into her mouth, making sure that she didn't miss one drop of it. She looked back at him and smiled. He was still breathing heavily from his release with his eyes closed. Kagome took this as an opportunity and crawled back so that she could kiss him again. They shared another heated kiss and Inuyasha and he flipped them over so that she was lying on the bed and he was positioned over her.

"Kagome," he said with such softness in his voice "do you really want to give yourself to me right now?" he asked a little worried

Kagome looked up at him "I want you Inuyasha. Please. Make me love you even more. I will give myself to you" she said as Inuyasha crashed his lips upon hers once again.

"This is going to hurt a little Kagome. I'm so sorry" he said in between the kiss as he thrust forward into Kagome's entrance. She moaned in pain as he nestled himself in between her legs. Inuyasha stayed perfectly still until Kagome had given he the signal that she was perfectly fine.

Once Inuyasha saw Kagome nod her head he started to pump into her slowly. "Oh Kagome. You're so tight" Inuyasha grunted out as he pumped slow and deep into her.

"Faster Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out "Please Inu. Faster"

The moment Inuyasha heard her plea, he pumped faster and harder than he's ever gone before – of course, she was his first. He picked up speed and rammed into her hard and fast.

After a few more pumps, Inuyasha felt Kagome's womanhood clench around his rock hard shaft and he screamed in ecstasy "KAGOME!" he screamed

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called out at the same time. The two releasing at the same time.

Inuyasha then felt his arms turn to Jell-O and fell beside Kagome, still connected inside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards her.

After a few minutes in remembering their first time, Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome head "I love you Kagome"

Kagome stirred beneath him and looked up "I love you too Inuyasha" she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Inuyasha" she moaned out and reached up to rub one of his ears. He immediately went hard again inside her. She felt this and smirked. "Do you want to go another round Inu?" she asked seductively.

"My own bitch wants to go again?" he raised an eyebrow before slipping out of her and flipping on her stomach and hauling her ass up towards his manhood. "What do you want Kagome?" he asked hauling her ass towards his hardened manhood and rubbing it against her puffy slit.

"You" she replied softly

"What was the Kagome?" he asked towering over her from behind, rubbing his finger against her clit

"You" she said in her normal tone.

"What was that?" he asked again, tweaking her clit

She moaned out loud "YOU"

"Good" he said pleased "but first, who's bitch are you?" he asked spanking her ass

Kagome moaned as the pain from her butt stung with pleasure

"I'm you bitch" she whispered

"Huh? Say that again Kagome. I didn't hear you" he spanked her ass a little harder this time

"Your bitch" she moaned in a normal tone

"Again bitch" he grunted as he again spanked her ass one more time, harder than anything she's ever felt and she moaned out in pain and pleasure

"I'M YOU BITCH INUYASHA! NOW FUCK ME HARD!" she screamed out to the heavens.

"My pleasure" he said before ramming into hard from behind.

Kagome swore she saw stars right there as he fucked her hard. "Oh Inu… harder. Faster. Fuck me with all you've got" she screamed out as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist cupping both of her bouncing breasts in his hands.

It wasn't long until Inuyasha felt his release. "Kagome. I'm going to-" he didn't finish as he released his seed into her hard and deep.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she felt his seed release into her. It was soon after when Kagome also released.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha released his seed as he felt Kagome's womanhood clamp down on his shaft

It was soon after when Inuyasha's arms gave out again that he fell on top of Kagome and quickly slipped out of her so she wouldn't get crushed by his weight. Once he placed Kagome on his side so that she was now facing him wrapped up in his arms. He shifted again so that he was in a comfy position with Kagome protectively in his arms

"I love you Kagome" he said kissing the top of her head and burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I love you too Inuyasha" she whispered sniggling into his chest

Time passed again and Inuyasha finally remembered something "Kagome. I need to do something for a moment. It may hurt but it's for the both of us"

Kagome stirred and looked up at him "I don't mind. Go ahead." She said calmly.

"Brace yourself" Inuyasha said before digging his fangs into her shoulder. Kagome screamed in pain and Inuyasha pulled back and licked the new mark he had made on her.

Kagome looked at her shoulder with teary eyes and widened his eyes. She saw a red and white crescent moon on her shoulder with the name engraved in the middle of it 'Inuyasha' it read in the middle of the moon. Kagome's eyes squinted in happiness and kissed Inuyasha on the lips again.

The kiss intensified and they again separated. Kagome looked into his golden eyes "I'm your mate now" she said excitedly.

"Yes you are. My love and mate for the rest of our lives" he said proudly.

Kagome only smiled up at him. "So how are we going to tell my family when they get back?"

"Ugghh…" Inuyasha stumbled. "I didn't think of that" he said unsure

Kagome only smiled "Don't worry I was only joking. I've got it all settled" she sid beaming at him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead "That's one of the things I love about you, my Juliet" he said cheekily remembering that he was just meant to return the book earlier.

Kagome smiled up at him "I know Romeo" she cutely said before lying in his embrace and letting sleep overtake her.

Inuyasha looked down at the miko in his arms and smiled. "I'm glad I met you Kagome" he kissed her forehead again "Now our love will be forever until eternity" he said before also falling asleep.

**~END STORY~**

Author's Note: So how did you like that? Longest I've ever written before. Also I wrote this on my _new _laptop. The keys feel so good to type on (hehe). So anyways, I will be updating my other stories soon and do not worry; I will try and finish or update them soon.

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Also, it would also be really appreciated if you do my vote in your reviews for what should happen in the next part of 'Love is a burden we suffer together' here is the summary and options below:

**SUMMARY:**

After about a month living permanently in the Feudal era and a month after Inuyasha proposing to Kagome, everything has become hectic. Everyone is planning the wedding with extra surprises in stall (I think). And guess what… YOU ARE INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF THE FUEDAL EAR AND HAVE FRONT ROW SEATS!

**RATING:**

Maybe 'K' or 'M'

'M' because I MAY put a lemon for the honeymoon in probably chapters 2 or 3. Not sure yet.

'K' because it will have no lemons and will just be the ceremony. I think.

Hey! I have an idea… WHY NOT VOTE? Vote if you just want the wedding and NO lemons.

And one more reminder, it would really be appreciated if you check out another author called 'Avello' and her new story 'Notorious: Naughty Girls' it would really be nice of you to check her out seeing as though she is helping me with the next chapter of 'When the hanyou is away, Kagome' little toy will play'. Well anyways, see you soon!

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
